Una fisura en su alma
by Sayki
Summary: Porque hay relaciones enfermizas que son auto-destructivas. Cosas que nunca debieron suceder, pero simplemente ocurrieron… (One-Shot)


**Una fisura en su alma.**

* * *

Porque hay relaciones enfermizas que son auto-destructivas. Cosas que nunca debieron suceder, pero simplemente ocurrieron…

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: activado.

**Advertencias**: Contenido sexual implícito, tema controvertido. **(:**

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura es pequeña e inocente.

Ella tiene **6** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Ella está triste y casi no sonríe porque acaba de perder a su madre.

.

Su padre tiene una gran fortuna y no necesita trabajar. Por ello ha decido quedarse en casa para criar a su amada hija.

.

Sakura y su padre todos los días salen de paseo. Cada noche ven una película, luego él la lleva a su cama y acaricia su cabello hasta que ella se ha dormido.

.

.

Sakura es pequeña e inocente.

Ella tiene **7** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Ella está triste y casi no sonríe porque su padre ya no pasa tiempo a su lado.

.

Su padre ha conocido a una mujer. Su nombre es Karin, es 20 años más joven que él y es su nueva esposa. Es muy bonita, pero no tanto como su madre, eso piensa Sakura.

.

Su padre ha cambiado y pasa menos tiempo con ella. Sakura nota que su padre ya no la lleva de paseo porque prefiere salir con su madrastra. Su padre aún ve películas con ella cada noche y después la acompaña a dormir.

.

Su padre está muy enfermo y ya no se levanta de su cama. Ya no ven películas cada noche y ahora ella se va a dormir sola. Sakura se sienta junto a él para hacerle compañía cada día, porque Karin ya no pasa mucho tiempo en casa.

.

.

Sakura es pequeña e inocente.

Ella tiene **8** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Ella está triste y casi no sonríe porque acaba de perder a su padre.

.

Sakura ha quedado bajo el cuidado de Karin tras la muerte de su padre. Karin no es buena como su madre, ella le grita mucho, la golpea con frecuencia, la obliga a permanecer encerrada en su habitación y a veces no le da de comer.

.

Sakura ya tiene un padrastro y aún no ha pasado ni un mes desde la muerte de su padre. Su nombre es Sasuke, es un poco mayor que Karin y ya viven juntos.

.

Sasuke no es como su padre, casi no le dirige la palabra, no la lleva de paseo, jamás ven películas y nunca la ha acompañado a dormir.

.

Sasuke siente cosas extrañas cuando ve a su pequeña hijastra. Fantasea todo el día con ella y hasta se ha sorprendido a sí mismo despertando con una potente erección luego de haber estado soñando con ella. Eso lo hace sentir como un enfermo, pero por más esfuerzos que se hagan, en ocasiones, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

.

Sakura a veces llora a escondidas porque extraña a sus padres, pero en los últimos días Sasuke ha estado allí para consolarla.

.

Karin ha conseguido un trabajo como modelo y Sasuke pasa más tiempo con su pequeña hijastra.

.

.

Sakura es pequeña e inocente.

Ella tiene **9** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Ella está recuperando su sonrisa porque ha conseguido un nuevo padre.

.

Sasuke ama a su hijastra, de una forma un tanto enfermiza pero sigue siendo amor. Se ha obsesionado con ella, le compra dulces y juegan todo el día.

.

Sakura tira de la manga de su camisa para que le preste atención, le pide jugar al caballito.

.

Sasuke asiente, toma a la pequeña y la coloca sobre sus piernas. Él odia este juego porque hace que se excite demasiado. Comienza a mover su pierna para cabalgarla y a los pocos minutos, con las manos sudorosas, la baja para ir al baño. Suele ir al baño, luego de jugar con Sakura para masturbarse. Toda esta situación lo hace sentir como un enfermo, pero su parte racional no se atreve a lastimar a su pequeña.

.

Sasuke es muy cariñoso con su pequeña, le gusta besar el rostro de Sakura muy cerca de sus labios. La abraza mientras están acostados viendo la televisión, luego de un rato él debe voltearse y fingir que duerme, para ocultar la protuberancia en su entrepierna. Se siente en el infierno cada vez que está cerca de ella y no sabe cuánto podrá aguantar.

.

Sasuke ahora lleva a Sakura a dormir cada noche. Cuando ella se duerme, él la toca en lugares en los que no se debe tocar a un niño.

.

Sakura es pequeña e inocente.

Ella tiene **10** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Ella es muy feliz y ama a su padrastro Sasuke.

.

Karin se ha vuelto una modelo medianamente reconocida y pasa mucho tiempo viajando fuera del país.

.

Sakura siente un inexplicable cariño hacia su padrastro, lo busca todo el tiempo y no le gusta apartarse de él. Ella no entiende que él la mira de una manera diferente.

.

Sasuke ha tocado fondo y ya no aguanta más, una tarde ha decido hacer lo que deseó durante dos años. Sasuke ha desgarrado el interior de su pequeña.

.

.

Sakura está cambiando.

Ella tiene **11** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos ojos verdes.

Ella tiene miedo y está muy confundida por las acciones de su padrastro.

.

Sasuke a veces la busca y la lleva a su habitación, le quita la ropa y juegan a eso que él llama ''nuestro secreto''. A Sakura no le gusta ese juego porque es doloroso, pero luego de un rato pasa el dolor, después él le permite descansar en su pecho y eso la reconforta.

.

.

Sakura ha cambiado.

Ella tiene **13** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos vacíos ojos verdes.

Ella ya comprende lo que ha estado haciendo con su padrastro y se siente culpable por ello.

.

Sakura entra a su cuarto y se mete en su cama, sin que él se lo pida. Ella se quita la ropa y besa a Sasuke en la mejilla, no le agradan demasiado las cosas que hace con su padrastro, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente querida.

.

.

Sakura está creciendo.

Ella tiene **15** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, pero está rota por dentro.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos vacíos ojos verdes.

Ella sospecha que se ha enamorado de su padrastro y se niega a admitirlo.

.

Sakura se ha vuelto depresiva, ha empezado a fumar y a tomar alcohol. Ahora tiene bajo rendimiento escolar y a duras penas puede pasar sus materias. Sakura siente cosas extrañas al ver a Sasuke, tiene miedo y ha decidido que debe alejarse.

.

Sasuke ha notado la lejanía de Sakura y acepta su decisión, sabe que esa relación no es sana para ninguno de los dos y considera que es lo mejor para todos.

.

.

Sakura se está independizando.

Ella tiene **17** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, pero está totalmente rota.

Ella tiene un lindo cabello rosa y unos vacíos ojos verdes.

Ella ha decidido irse de casa para estudiar en la capital.

.

Sakura se siente muy sola y se ha ido de casa para no ver a Sasuke nunca más, sabe que esa relación es insana y la está destruyendo, porque ella no puede permitirse amar a su padrastro.

.

Sakura ha estado enfocando todo su tiempo en sus estudios, trata de no pensar en él, pero es extremadamente difícil.

.

Sakura se ha acostado con muchas personas tratando de llenar el vacío que siente dentro de sí, se da cuenta que eso no sirve de nada, porque ve a Sasuke en cada hombre.

.

.

Sakura ha crecido.

Ella tiene **20** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, pero está hecha añicos.

Ella tiene un corto cabello rosa y unos vacíos ojos verdes.

Ella ha perdido su sonrisa por enamorarse del hombre equivocado.

.

Sakura decidió estudiar derecho y está a la mitad de su carrera. Ha conocido a un chico, su nombre es Sai y desea darle una oportunidad porque él es muy bueno con ella, o eso se dice para sentirse mejor, en realidad ha comenzado a salir con él porque se parece mucho a Sasuke.

.

Sakura ha tomado la mala costumbre de hacerse cortes en las muñecas, el dolor físico la ayuda a distraerse; oculta sus lesiones con enormes brazaletes porque no quiere parecer vulnerable ante las demás personas. Toma grandes dosis de Zoloft para intentar lidiar con su problema.

.

Sai trata de ayudarla, sin mucho éxito, él no entiende por qué Sakura actúa de esa manera.

.

.

Sakura ha crecido.

Ella tiene **23** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, está rota y no encuentra sus pedazos para repararse.

Ella tiene un corto cabello rosa y unos vacíos ojos verdes.

Ella ha aprendido a sonreír con falsedad.

.

Sakura ha culminado su carrera, es toda una profesional y tiene una vida por delante.

.

Sai ha terminado su relación con Sakura, él se ha cansado de los problemas emocionales de Sakura, pero sobre todo, está harto de que ella susurre el nombre de otro hombre entre sueños.

.

Sakura se siente más sola que nunca y ha empezado a tomar pastillas para dormir, aunque a veces también se droga para escapar de sus molestos sentimientos.

.

Sasuke ha ido a la capital para visitar a su pequeña, sabe en donde vive y se dirige hacia allá; no aguanta la curiosidad y quiere descubrir cuanto ha crecido su pequeña.

.

Sakura siente un nudo en la garganta al verlo llegar, no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él, sigue enamorada de su padrastro y sabe que eso está mal, aunque para ella es peor estar enamorada del hombre que le robó su inocencia.

.

.

Sakura ha estado pensando.

Ella tiene **24** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, está rota y trata de unir sus pedazos.

Ella tiene un corto cabello rosa y unos vacíos ojos verdes.

Ella está confundida y está viviendo con Sasuke.

.

Sakura lo necesita. Ha cedido antes las insistencias de Sasuke, después de todo sigue muy enamorada.

.

Sasuke la necesita. Está muy feliz de tener a Sakura nuevamente a su lado, a pesar de ser una adulta, sigue siendo su pequeña.

.

Sakura no puede estar en paz consigo misma, está llena de prejuicios y se odia por haber caído nuevamente en los brazos de él. No encuentra tranquilidad, sabe que es dependiente y que ha sido muy difícil sobrevivir sin él, pero no puede permitirse estar a su lado, no ahora.

.

Sasuke ve un arma entre las manos de su pequeña, apuntando directamente a su cabeza, ha entendido que hay cosas que no están hechas para ser duraderas.

.

Sakura aprieta el gatillo, y luego de la detonación se da cuenta que está cubierta con salpicaduras de su sangre. Sakura se ha tomado todas las pastillas que encontró en su departamento, ha pensado que sería interesante convertirse en la Julieta de su historia.

.

.

Sakura está haciendo un viaje. Ella tiene **25** años.

Ella es hermosa y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, nunca logró volver a unir sus pedazos, pero eso ya no importa.

Ella tiene un corto cabello rosa y unos ojos verdes.

Ella ya no siente más dolor porque está en un lugar mejor.

.

Sakura desea reunirse con él en su próxima vida, solo quiere que puedan tener una relación menos enfermiza. Quizás sus deseos se hagan realidad, o tal vez la historia de ambos se repita una y otra vez, porque existen esas relaciones enfermizas, con las cuales hay que acabar antes de que ellas acaben contigo.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Creo que estoy un poco enferma jajaja. Me sorprendí al notar que esto lo escribí exactamente el 8 de marzo del año pasado, lo que me hace sentir casi en la obligación de publicarlo hoy. Estaba buscando en las profundidades de mi computador alguna cosa para subir mientras termino mis actualizaciones ¿Y qué mejor que algo que no requiere continuación? (¡Mi primer one-shot!).

Espero que les haya gustado, no me parece que me haya pasado de la raya ni nada ¡Creo que incluso fui conservadora!. Sé que la narración es algo repetitiva y extraña, pero quería salirme de lo convencional y de mi zona de confort.

Aprovecho para decir que ya tengo el capítulo 2 de ''_Frío exterior_'', pero quiero hacer por lo menos la mitad del 3 antes de subirlo, ya saben, por si debo hacer pequeñas modificaciones. Respecto a ''_Magnetismo animal''_, tengo la mitad del capítulo 14, sé que he tardado considerablemente, pero la falta de tiempo e inspiración no son buenos elementos dentro de la ecuación.

Por otro lado, quiero hacer uso de este espacio para decir que lamento profundamente los sucesos ocurridos en mi país, Venezuela, estos últimos días. Es algo que nos afecta a todos los venezolanos e inclusive está comenzando a envolver, en cierto modo, a una parte de Latinoamérica. ¡Resistencia, Venezuela!

**¿Merezco un review?**

**V**


End file.
